A Swell Act
by OmgItsTheBits
Summary: Things begin to turn dark for Boris after a routine recording session. Lucky for him Bendy's always a pal right?


Boris happily bobbed up and down to the music, clasping his hands with Alice Angel's. The two could really cut a rug together. Even better than their dancing was their music. They seemed to blend so well together. They'd been in the recording studio finishing up a new song.

"And stop." A voice called from the booth above them. It was Bendy, his ominous cheerful grin and eyes peering down at them.

He slowly strolled down from the booth and into the studio, his footsteps and timed clapping for them could be heard as he approached. "That sure was swell guys." Bendy placed his hands on their shoulders. Alice gave a soft laugh "Heh you always say it's swell."

Bendy grinned wider at her comment and replied "That's because it's the truth."

Boris looked at his two pals. "Bendy's right, but the music wouldn't be half as swell without that sweet voice o' yours Miss Angel." Boris often called Alice 'Miss Angel' out of respect and a deep affection he had for her. He wasn't bold enough to call her by her first name. She giggled "You're really too kind Boris. Oh... but I just remembered, didn't we stop a bit too early Bendy? Boris didn't get to have his horn solo."

Bendy's grip on Boris' shoulder tightened. "It completely slipped my mind. Aren't I just a forgetful fellow today? But you both worked so hard today, why don't we just call it day? I promise to put your solo on the top of my list for tomorrow Boris. Is that okay pal?" He faced Boris. "Isn't it?"

Boris could never understand Bendy all the time. He always looked happy. He always seemed cheerful. He was a well rounded lil devil but something felt off to Boris on occasion. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Though maybe he was just overthinking things. "Of course it's okay. You do so much already, don't even worry about the solo. Someday I'll get a solo that'll be so good I might even get a full episode about me." Boris was merely joking of course. Alice patted him on the cheek "Don't I know it? The artists and audience will take a liking to you yet hun'"

Bendy then released his grasp of their shoulders "Won't that be the day?..." he mumbled returning to his normal grin. Bendy strolled toward the door "Escort you to dinner Alice?" He beckoned.

"Ah certainly." Alice chimed. She gave Boris a quick smooch on his cheek before catching up to Bendy. She waved to Boris "Have a goodnight Boris."

Boris touched his cheek and waved back to her "You too Miss Angel."

That small gesture struck a chord with him. It gave him an ounce of courage. Just a teaspoon of boldness. Maybe he could tell her how he felt. When they were gone he decided to stay a tad longer. He liked being helpful the best he could so he cleaned up the studio. He hummed sweeping and dusting. He straightened all the chairs and took a seat for a moment. Boris thought about Alice. How he should word his feelings to her. He imagined her standing in front of him and he held her hand "Miss Angel..." Boris shook his head "A-Alice that is...I sure would like to court you." He tried to speak boldly as if it were the real deal. He smiled to himself "And if she'd say yes, I think I'd be content no matter if I ever get recognition or not. She's the only spotlight I need in my life." Boris leaned back in the chair and sighed blissfully. His eyes happened to glance at the booth above. He blinked quickly. He could've sworn he saw Bendy staring down at him. But there was no one up there. He chalked it up that it was just his imagination and that he was tired from all the work he'd done.

"I need a good long sleep." He chuckled. Then Boris put his instrument in its case and started to head out of the recording room. After a while of walking he reached the exit door but when he tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. "That's odd." Boris jiggled the handle again but it definitely was locked. He decided to try and find another exit. As he walked around he came to his cartoonist's room. It was small and bare except for a chair, table, and trash bin. Boris curiously looked at the papers on the desk. He loved examining the drawings and scraps. It made him feel good that at least one person thought about him. So long as there was still an artist drawing him that meant there were still people that wanted him on the show. Bendy and Alice had it easy. They all worked very hard at what they did but at least they were main characters. Boris felt more like a sidegag, the stupid character, just there at the expense of some cheap jokes. He remembered before Alice was created when it was solely Bendy and Boris. Even then he didn't get much attention. Boris wasn't jealous, he just realized his worth wasn't much. So he appreciated being able to continue being on the show at all. He smiled to himself and set the papers back neatly then continued his search for another exit. Further down the hall he was in, he could see a dark pool of something. It wasn't ink, ink would've been pitch black. The pool he was looking at was a deep red. Boris walked towards it and as he stepped around the red pool which was now clearly blood he couldn't hold back his shock. He screamed and dropped to his knees. His pristine white gloves getting soaked with blood on the floor. Boris was looking at his creator laying on the floor.


End file.
